


Hungry Like the Wolf

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, set during DH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Remus is a kind and gentle man... But a beast is only sated by bloodlust. A little darkness never hurt anyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Done for the character Remus Lupin and the flaw "fierce" for Morghen's Not So Perfect flaw challenge in the HPFC. Read, review, and enjoy!

He hated himself for his behavior. How could he just leave Dora like that?

But Remus knew it was for the best. He never should've married her and had Teddy with her. He was the wolf, the beast. Remus was a solitary creature. His friends, the Marauders—that was a fluke. Finding love with Dora—another fluke.

As quiet and calm as he was, as he _could_ be… Remus was a fighter. Really. So stop laughing wherever you are, Sirius.

Yes, Remus was a fighter. It was why he made a good Auror. It was the other reason Dumbledore had asked him to live amongst the other werewolves last year. He had more than lasted once he'd shucked his humanity…but he'd regained it, and it was now sheltered in a cover of ruggedness.

Which was why he'd only barely managed to let Greyback walk away with his life just now. Remus had been a hair's breadth away from killing his creator. So now he headed to Harry and Hermione. Though they were teens, they'd been through some of his same crap.

They could talk him out of his fierceness.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Remmy… ;_; I wanted to give him a dangerous air, but I still think this was plenty Remus of him. He's fierce, all right—but he's scared of it. That's what makes him Remus.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2016 note: Ahhh, I like things like this, especially when you have a character like Remus who doesn't like what he could become… Although, all I'm really taking away from this 6-yr-old fic is the Duran Duran song for which it's named, *lol*.


End file.
